


Baby

by BohemianRhapsodyInBlue



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Gay Male Character, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianRhapsodyInBlue/pseuds/BohemianRhapsodyInBlue
Summary: What if, on a drunken night, Kurt and Brittany went further than they should have?----------------------------------------------------------------------The warblers find out that Kurt got brittany pregnant, how will they react to this?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Random one shot because I like Kurttany and making Kurt suffer. I'm a terrible person, I know, it keeps me awake at night.

Kurt was on edge. No, not on edge, he was completely terrified. He had been all day. No one knew why at Dalton but no one asked. They saw that whatever it was had to be bad. Kurt was barely talking and frowned with his eyes glazed over showing he was deep in thought wherever he went. The warblers were really worried.

Kurt's pov

This was too much. It should never have even happened. Now it was tearing me apart.

The truth, I was scared. I'd gone too far that night. The night Brittany came round to my basement. We were kissing on the couch and there was a lot of alcohol involved. I don't even know how it happened. It wasn't like it was that enjoyable. But still I had gone too far.

Brittany called me up yesterday and told me she thought she was pregnant. Luckily I was alone, I would never want people to see me cry like I had. It's not just that she was pregnant that was upsetting me. I would be a disappointment, to my dad, to Carol. I would feel like I was betraying Blaine even though he didn't know my feelings for him. This would destroy Brittany's future and it was all my fault.

Brittany went in for a scan today and I was drowning in fear. She said she would call me when she got the news. Now all I could do was wait.

Line break -------------------------------------------------------------------

I was sitting in warblers practice, it hadn't actually started yet but I didn't care. I groaned internally as more people walked into the choir room, I kept imagining Brittany walking in with the news. It wasn't until I felt the couch move beside me that I was fully aware of everyone's presence.

"Hi Kurt." I looked up and saw Blaine looking back at me. I looked around and noticed the little glances people were sending us. It was so clear that they were trying to listen.

"Hi." I said quietly. I knew I was overreacting because it could still be a false alarm. Blaine sighed loudly.

"Ok, I'm just gonna come out and say it, what's up? You've barely spoken to anyone all day." I stared at him in horror, was I that obvious? I hated that they knew I was upset, but I would still deny everything at all costs. If this was a false alarm I would look like the biggest drama queen ever. If it was true, how would they ever be able to look at me the same?

"Nothing's up." Before Blaine could protest Wes banged his gavel down onto the wooden desk. As if by cue my vision glazed and I returned to my dreadful thoughts.

I was so deep in thought that it took me a while to notice Wes had stopped talking. I looked around to find everyone was looking at me expectantly. I blushed when I realised they must have figured out I wasn't listening at all.

"I'm sorry, what were we talking about?" It was meant to sound apologetic but I merely sounded uninterested.

"Wes, asked if you were listening, clearly you weren't." David explained with annoyance in his voice.

"I'm so-" my apologies were cut off with a shrill ringing from my pocket. I knew who it was without looking at the caller ID. I quickly, without asking permission, pressed accept and held the phone up to my ear.

"Britt." I answered vaguely. I ignored the strange looks I was receiving from the other warblers.

"Hi kurt." Brittany's voice was quiet and hoarse. She'd been crying. I flopped back against the couch. I was in shock. I knew this was obviously a possibility but it never really sunk in that I would be a father. They was a long silence across the line, it was exactly the same in the choir room.

"So, um, t-the doctor s-said -" I gulped loudly, I couldn't even finish the sentence. I leant forwards and put my hands over my face.

"Yes, Kurt, I understand if you don't want to be part of this, but I'm gonna keep the baby." I heard her sniffling on the other phone. A small sound came out of my mouth, akin to a whimper.

"Kurt, is everything alright?" That was Blaine reminding me that everyone was now staring at me crying in the middle of the room. I had to get out of there.

"No Britt, this is my fault, where are you? I'll come pick you up." I had to be there for her. What kind of person would I be if I just left her on her own?

"I'm parked on the side of the road, I'm driving to Dalton."

"Ok, I'll meet you out the front. See you then. Drive carefully. I love you." We both knew what I meant, I didn't love her like that, but I did care for her deeply. I hung up.

I sniffed and composed myself before standing up. I was just walking out when I heard a small cough from behind me. I'd forgotten the warblers again.

"Right," I said as I turned to see them all staring at me, "um, Brittany is coming to Dalton. I've got to go meet her."

"We're coming too." I nearly objected but maybe they should be there, after all I needed someone there for me too apart Brittany and my family. So I just nodded shamefully and walked out closely followed by the warblers.

Line break

I jumped up from the step I had been sat on and ran towards the car which had just drove through the big metal gates. I stopped next the car and Brittany leapt out and landed in my arms.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" I repeated in a whisper as I held onto her.

"Kurt?" Damn, I keep forgetting them. I loosened my grip on Brittany enough for her to look up at the warblers. Both our faces had tear streaks.

"Guys, um this is Brittany." I looked into her eyes and requested permission to tell them. She nodded. "W-were... She's pregnant."

There were a few gasps from them group of boys before we were pulled into a group hug. I smiled slightly because they were the best friends I could have ever asked for, they weren't judging us. They were gonna help and I knew they would.

**Author's Note:**

> Just realised how short this is, but yeah, ta daaa...


End file.
